The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica longifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Allvbride’.
The new Veronica plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cuijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new attractive Veronica plants that are suitable as garden plants.
The new Veronica plant originated from an open-pollination in September, 2014 of a proprietary selection of Veronica longifolia identified as code number 1-2013-74-11, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Veronica longifolia as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Veronica plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled nursery environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands in July, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Veronica plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands, since September, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.